The invention relates to a cigarette pack with lid, in particular hinge-lid box, with a box part for receiving a cigarette group, in particular for dividable cigarettes.
The invention is mainly concerned with the development of hinge-lid boxes (hinge-lid packs), a type of pack for cigarettes which is extremely well known throughout the world. This type of pack is conventionally made up so that a cigarette group is wrapped in an inner blank consisting of paper or tin foil and forms a cigarette block as pack contents. The cigarette block is positioned in the box part of the hinge-lid box. A lid is pivotably connected to a rear wall of the box part. The invention is concerned with a novel configuration of these packs or of similar packs. In particular, the aim is to provide additional possible usages for such packs.